


Everyone Wants to be Dean

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: allbingo, Cosplay, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Humor, M/M, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The boys are at it again, only this time they are trying to cosplay as the Winchester brothers.





	Everyone Wants to be Dean

Zuko tried on the leather jacket for fit. It swallowed him whole. 

“Hey! I'm going to be Dean!”

“Says who?” Zuko turned to where Sokka was shrieking in the doorway. 

“It just makes sense! Your the floppy-haired brooding one and I'm the bad ass,” Sokka explained while he swayed back and forth. 

Zuko crossed his arms, “Seriously?”

“Prove me wrong.” Sokka copied Zuko's stance. 

Zuko just pointed to the scar on his face.

“That doesn't make you a badass, that makes you...” Sokka snapped his mouth shut, realizing nothing good would come from finishing that sentence. “Sam isn't not a bad ass, he's just more in touch with his feelings.”

“I'm in touch with my feelings?”

“Well, I mean, you have feelings... about... things.”

“You don't have feelings? You, Sir Flails a Lot?”

Sokka was beginning to suspect he might not have sex again for a very long time. “Well, I mean, I have feelings, they're just like normal...”

A loud knock on the wall saved him. “Will you two idiots just both wear flannel like in the later seasons and let people guess? And you two are dating, why are you cosplaying as brothers?” Katara yelled from the other side of the walls. 

“Your sister watches the show?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "You two, at best, are functioning morons." for the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
